Sunlit Days
by HPPhoenix07
Summary: A compilation of mostly 100-word drabbles, though some are longer, of different moments involving Harry and Ginny.
1. A Long Day

Disclaimer: Really, I wish Harry Potter were mine, but the sad reality is that it's not. It all belongs to the amazing JKR.

A/N: So, I've been writing drabbles for hpgw100 over at Livejournal and I thought I'd post them here as a sort of compilation. They are all stand-alone, with no continuation between them, and revolve around a single theme. They're just moments between Harry and Ginny. Most were written for the community (and therefore 100 words each), but occasionally there will be one that wasn't for the community specifically and so maybe longer. Anyway, I hope they're enjoyable!

"How long have I been asleep?" He reaches for his glasses and he sees her face tear stained, her hair in disarray and her clothes dirty.

"A whole day." He craves her touch and his hand twitches, but he doesn't move it.

"Should've woken me up."

"No. It was a long day. You needed the sleep."

She speaks softly and slowly her hand finds his, fingers lacing together.

"I thought you—" Her eyes fill with fresh tears. He wants to kiss her, but it's not the right time. Not yet. He only pulls her close and holds her tightly.


	2. One Look

Disclaimer: Again, sadly none of it is mine.

He loves the way her vibrant red locks feel on the tips of his fingers. Tangled and silky. He loves the way her freckly skin feels as he runs his hands along her bare back. Fiery and smooth. He loves the way her hands feel when they thread in his hair. Strong and gentle. He loves the way her lips feel when they kiss him. Passionate and velvety.

But most of all he loves the way she makes him feel. One look from her can make him laugh and smile, feel alive and loved or throw his world upside down.


	3. Honestly

"Alright, what's wrong with you?"

She grabbed his arm and held him back as the others walked ahead with Teddy and Victoire to admire George's newest fireworks.

"You've been quiet and fidgety all day."

Nervously, Harry shuffled his feet and thrust his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly?"

"What? Did you—"

She stopped when he took a small box from his pocket and opened it in front of her.

"I got it yesterday and it's all I've been thinking about and—"

Taking a deep breath, he muttered, "Will you marry me?"

Ginny smiled and, unable to say anything, nodded.


	4. Daily Prophet Photographers

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

"Stupid _Daily Prophet_ photographers, that's what's wrong with me!"

"So they took pictures of us having lunch! We're used to this, remember?"

"They were of you!"

"Wait. Are you_ jealous_ that the pictures were of me and not you?"

"NO! It's just – that git was practically drooling over you!"

Ginny burst out laughing, but Harry went on.

"And then you go and get angry at me for dragging you away, making you look even prettier—"

"_To you_. I'm pretty when I'm angry, but only to _you_. Now, come on, I'm still hungry."


	5. Jealousy

_Please, please, please,_ Harry begged in his mind. _Please, stop that. Or go somewhere else._

Not being a mind reader, Ginny continued to sit there on the couch laughing with Dean as he played with her hair. But what was fun to them, was torture to Harry and gripping his quill tightly was all he could do to keep himself from walking over and physically separate them.

There he was sitting close to her, holding her hand, leaning in for a kiss. And there was Ginny and she was…oh, she was beautiful. Red hair, freckles and smiles.

_Bloody Dean, _he thought bitterly and Harry scolded himself, for the umpteenth time, for not having noticed her before.

Looking away, a twisting in his stomach and a certain ache in chest, Harry wondered if it would ever be him sitting next to her instead.


	6. Gryffindor

The room is decorated in red. Walls, curtains and bed all in crimson tints; different than the last time she'd seen it.

"Very much like a Gryffindor," she comments with a smile and handing the picture back to him.

Ron and Hermione walk ahead, but she stares at him. When everything was done with, they went back to the easy friendship they once had. Tears and apologies and her occasional anger, neither knowing how to proceed. Timidly, he reaches for a strand of her hair.

"It wasn't Gryffindor I was thinking about."

She takes his hand and doesn't let go.


	7. Socks and Knickers

"I – uh – made a mistake and lost your lucky socks in the laundry by accident."

"What!" fumed Ginny. Harry cringed. "I have a game tomorrow!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry. I promise I'll get you a new pair." 

Harry remained standing and looking fidgety, which made Ginny suspicious. 

"There's more, isn't it?" 

"I also turned your favorite white knickers red," he mumbled.

"You didn't. I'm wearing them right now," she said containing her smile.

"No, you're not." 

She allowed the corners of her mouth to turn upward before bringing her arms around his neck and whispering, "Want to see?"


	8. Bloody Quidditch

"Some magazines and books," said Ginny dropping them on Harry's bedside table. "And Hermione insisted that I bring you your missed work, so I brought you that too."

Harry grimaced at the last one. "I'm too sick to do work."

"Don't do it if you don't feel well. Love you." Ginny kissed his forehead and turned to leave before he called her back.

"You know what would make me better? You staying here."

She kissed him saying, "I'll bring food after practice and we'll eat in bed, okay?"

She left before he could stop her again.

"Bloody Quidditch," he muttered.


	9. Ice Cream

Ginny shook Harry hard on the third time that she tried to awaken him.

"Gin?" he croaked, opening his eyes. "Are you okay? What is it?"

"You know how Teddy had some ice cream earlier? It made me think of my favorite flavor, you know…"

"Mint chocolate-chip, yes. You woke me up at 3 a.m. to talk about ice cream?"

"It's just – well – I really, _really _want some right now."

Harry blinked twice before he began looking around for his clothes.

"You're so lucky that I love you and that that's my child you're carrying."

Ginny grinned widely at him.


	10. From Summer to Summer

Summer ended in laughter and tears. There's an end to celebrate, but people to mourn and amongst all of it they somehow find each other.

Half-way through autumn he starts counting down the days until she's finally home.

Then, after a particular Hogsmeade trip in winter, he begins to think that his feelings for her might run deeper than he thought.

She stays at school for Easter Holidays and he feels the days can't go by fast enough. By the end of spring, he knows he has fallen for her.

And on a warm summer afternoon, he whispers the words in her ear.


	11. Unexpected Outburst

"George and I are going out for drinks. Want to come?" asked Ron.

"Nah. Think I'll stay here, get something to eat," Harry answered.

"You can eat with us."

"I feel like eating at home."

"Come on! It's Friday and you're eating alone in our empty flat?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting to stay home!"

"Yes, there is. Why would—"

"Fine! If you _really_ want to know, I'm going to Ginny's, where I plan to eat, drink and spend the night right after shagging her senseless!"

Ron made a face at Harry's unexpected outburst.

"You could've just said no," he muttered.


	12. Sunshine instead of rain

The sunshine that spills over the grounds that morning seems out of place. It doesn't reflect the grief of most of those that had stayed behind in the castle. But it's sunlight, not rain, that pours over the grass he steps on as he makes his way to her at the edge of the lake.

When he reaches her, he finds that he doesn't know what to say so they stay in silence until she whispers,

"We'll be okay, right?"

He knows, without really knowing, that she means more than the life they'll all have to live afterwards.

"Yes, we'll be alright."


	13. Moving In

_A/N: Hey! So I want some new drabble ideas. I'll write drabbles for the first 3 people to review with a prompt. It must be Harry/Ginny and it'll probably be longer than 100 words….unless you actually want me to stick to that rule._

"I think this is the last one," Harry said sitting the box he was carrying on the floor of his and Ginny's new flat. He moved to where Ginny was sitting on a chair and kneeled in front of her.

"Ron and I will go check," offered Hermione.

Harry grabbed both of Ginny's hands in his and whispered, "You alright?"

"Just a bit hungry."

"I'll go get food so we can officially inaugurate this place."

She leaned in close, her lips barely against his.

"That's not my idea of an inauguration."

Harry grinned mischievously. "You're right. Our new home deserves a better celebration."


	14. Timid

_A/N: Sorry for the sort of long absence, but life's been happening. So here's a quick one I wrote for this week's theme "Timid." I got your requests and they are on their way to be written. They'll most likely be longer than the 100-word ones, but I'm sure there'll be no complaining. Also, the idea of Ginny falling off her broomstick and Harry catching her submitted by morphox__ gave me an idea for a much-longer-than-a-drabble fic...something like a one-shot, so that might take me a bit longer than the other ones. Maybe I'll write something different and shorter to add to this drabble collection with the same theme. And finally, thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far! I love to hear what everyone thinks! D_

"You've been so quiet today," said Ginny, sitting down next to him and looping her arms around his neck. "Are you alright?"

A faint blush spread across Harry's face.

"I'm okay," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"You've never been this timid with me before, Harry. What is it?"

"Well, I've never said this to anyone before," he answered and when his eyes finally meeting hers, she was surprised at intensity with which he looked at her.

"Said what?"

Slightly hesitant, he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you, Gin."

Her face broke into a grin and before pressing her lips to his, she said, "I love you, too."


	15. Part of the Family

_**A/N:** Okay, so when I was taking requests **JustReads** suggested a wedding theme (or something about what happened after their kiss in HBP, but I've acutally got a long one-shot planned for that). This isn't exactly a wedding drabble, but I like to think it's close to it! I will write a wedding themed drabble though, so maybe you could take this a teaser of sorts? The ones about Ginny falling off her broom (requested by morphox) and Lily's birth (requested by Xx.siriusly.lily.xX) are coming, too._

The light bouncing from the ring on Ginny's left hand caught Ron's eye unexpectedly one night during dinner at the Burrow. He gasped and dropped his fork in a loud _clink._

"You're…That's…_Ring_!" Ginny's eyes followed Ron's surprised gaze to her hand.

"Damn," she muttered, hiding her hand under the table and turning to look at Harry next to her.

"It's up to you," he whispered. Not seeing how she and Harry could hide it any longer when the evidence was visible on her finger, Ginny lifted her hand slowly to rest on the table.

The explosion of voices that followed expressed tearful happiness and congratulations.

"You'll officially be part of the family now!" said Charlie, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, mate. You _sure _you want to do that?" said George as he let go of Ginny, who proceeded to smack him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Prat! It's not like he can take it back!"

Moments later, when the hugging was over with and dessert was eaten, Harry and Ginny found a respite from the commotion that had surrounded them since their announcement. Alone in the kitchen, Harry wrapped his hands around Ginny's waist, rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I wouldn't want to take it back, you know."

"I know," she said smiling and winding her arms around his neck. "And much as I wanted, there was no way I could have kept it hidden once Ron caught sight of the ring and announced it to _everyone_."

Harry chuckled and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply.

"So much for that Concealment Charm."


	16. Walking Up From Practice

Their walk back to the castle from practice was interrupted by Dean. Harry meant to keep on walking, but he found that he couldn't – didn't _want_ to – keep walking without her when he'd managed to make a habit out of it for the past few days. So he watched them talk from a safe enough distance, waiting for her, all while the creature in his chest turned green with jealousy at their close proximity.

"What did he want?" he blurted, when a few moments later she caught up with him.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she said, "To get back together."

He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see in her eyes happiness at a possible reconciliation that would leave him with a deep ache in his chest that he'd most likely spend weeks trying to ignore. He merely nodded and looked directly ahead as they continued walking. Until…

"I told him no, of course."

He finally looked at her and found curious eyes staring back at him.

"O-Of course," he mumbled, clearing his throat. "You're too good for him."

She smiled and he continued hoping.


	17. Ribbons

The box on top of her dresser is filled with different colored hair ribbons that he has never seen her wear before.

"Why don't you use them?" he asks.

"My hair has to be up for practice," she says, straddling him on the chair he has taken a seat on. "And when it's not, it's too much of a hassle."

He holds out a bright green ribbon and says, "Wear it for me?"

"Hmm, maybe."

She's about to kiss him when he pushes her back lightly.

"But _just _the ribbon."

She raises an eyebrow, then smiles.

"You've got a deal."


	18. Most Desirable Bachelors

_Witch Weekly_'s list of "Most Desirable Bachelors" caused much uproar at the Burrow. Harry fumed, the Weasley brothers laughed, Hermione looked amused and Ginny…

Ginny was not a girl who needed constant assurances of love from her boyfriend. But seeing pictures of the gorgeous witches who had written to Harry in hopes of ending his supposed bachelorhood, caused her insecurities to take over slightly.

"Bloody magazine," Harry mumbled, then he noticed the look on Ginny's face as he fingered one of the pictures. "I don't want them. You know that, right?"

He leaned down and rained kisses down her neck. "I love _you_."

Ginny certainly didn't feel insecure anymore.


	19. Much Too Soon

He wonders if it's too soon to tell her that he smelled her wonderful, flowery scent in the Amortentia potion months back. After all, it's a_ love_ potion and she may think that he's in…

But he's not, really, because it's much too soon. He just _strongly_ likes her and he chooses to ignore the way his heart skips a beat when she's around.

In his indecision, he settles on something true and simple. Burying his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, he whispers, "You smell amazing."

She smiles and he thinks that maybe one day he'll tell her.


	20. Teasing

_A/N: I apologize for the long absence! There's been quite a lot of changes in my life recently that have left me with little time to write anything. But...I'm back. So, here are four drabbles for your reading pleasure, with a promise of more to come. =] _

_

* * *

  
_

"Don't," warned Harry, as Ginny brushed past him one morning in the kitchen clad in nothing but her very short sleeping shorts and a tank top.

"What?"

"You know _what_."

"No, I don't," she said, sipping her tea then slowly licking her lips.

"This is the last time you stay over on a night before I leave for a mission."

Laughing, Ginny said, "That bad?"

"Enough to distract me and bring about the downfall of this assignment."

"I'll stop only if I get to tease you all I want when you get back."

Closing his eyes and groaning, he said, "O-Okay."


	21. Secret

"Can you please focus?" said Ginny.

"No," Harry mumbled against her neck.

"Doesn't my family's reaction worry you?"

"Not right now, no," he said, his hands fumbling to unbutton her blouse.

She grabbed his hands in hers before they went any further. "It's been a week, Harry. We _have_ to find a way of telling them."

Sighing deeply, he said, "Alright, we'll ask Ron and Hermione for help and tell everyone this weekend."

"I guess we could do that. I don't think it'll be a very pleasant surprise, though."

"Sure it will be. We're _married_. I'd say that's very pleasant."


	22. Waiting

When their chaotic world begins to settle down, there still remains the chaos that is their relationship. Are they only friends or can they still be something more? His questions go unanswered for weeks before he notices her mood begin to lift…and she finally speaks to him.

"I'm sorry I made you wait," she whispers, timidly.

"You've done your share of waiting for me," he whispers back. "It's only fair I waited for you."

She smiles and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, holding her close and knowing that their chaos was settling down too.


	23. Harry's Medicine

_A/N: This one is sort of related to the previous drabble "Bloody Quidditch." _

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" asked Ginny when she came home from practice and laid next to Harry on their bed.

"Now that you're here, yes," he answered in a low, scratchy voice.

She kissed his forehead and said, "I got food on my way here. I think you're in need of some soup."

"Hmm, I'm in need of _you_," he said, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I also got treacle tart," she said, smiling at him, knowing he'd be pleased.

Harry's eyes shot open. "And that. I think I really need some of that, too."


	24. Nonsense

Hermione never would have thought how frustrating it would be to convince Ginny of Harry's affection for her.

"Nonsense," said Ginny, as they walked to the library.

"But he _flirts_ with you. How can you not see that?"

"Harry does _not_ flirt."

"I know! And yet…he was all chatty with you last night in the Common Room. And smiling, Ginny! That's rare of him lately."

"I have a boyfriend, Hermione," Ginny hissed, blushing.

"Hmm." Hermione pursed her lips and before entering the library whispered, "We'll see how long _he_ lasts when you realize that what I'm telling you isn't nonsense."


	25. Conversation Through a Door

_A/N: This is for those who wanted one about their wedding day. I'm not into weddings and all that jazz, so I'll probably never be able to write a proper fic/drabble about their wedding. Still, I hope you enjoy it! Also, I don't know if wizards follow the whole tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding, but for the sake of this drabble, they do. =]  
_

* * *

Under his cloak, Harry quietly waited for Hermione to leave Ginny's room and when she finally did, he knocked on the door.

"Ginny?" he said, softly.

"Harry?" was her muffled reply through the door. "You can't see me yet."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Are you – are you scared?"

"A bit, yes."

"Me too."

"We've been through worse, though."

Ginny chuckled.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll love you forever."

She opened the door and he thought she had never looked more beautiful than that at moment. "Come on, then. Let's go get married."


	26. Assumptions

Harry and Ginny threw themselves on Harry's bed, feeling exhausted.

"_Two hours_ going over every detail with Hermione."

"_Two hours_ convincing Ron he wasn't going to make a fool of himself."

"We're _so_ eloping."

Harry chuckled. "I haven't even proposed."

"Minor detail," she sighed, resting her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

There was silence for a minute, then…

"You _are _proposing, right? Eventually? Or am I making a fool of myself assuming it?"

"Gin, I'd marry you right now if that's what you want," he whispered.

Ginny felt him drop a kiss on the top of her head. She hugged him tighter and grinned into his shirt.


	27. Moonlight

He finds her at 3 am in the Burrow's living room sitting by the window and staring into the darkness, her face paler than usual under the light of the moon. A lone tear rolls down her cheek and the tightening in his heart makes him walk over to her immediately. She doesn't need to say anything. He knows who she's crying over and why she can't sleep. They're the same reasons he's up so late at night. So he takes her hand and guides her to the sofa, where she curls up against him and wets his shirt for a bit before falling asleep. He breathes in her flowery scent, calming and relaxing him in a way he hadn't felt when he was lying in his cold bed moments before. And eventually, he falls asleep too.


	28. Affection

_A/N: Happens during the time they're together in HBP._

_

* * *

_

He's not used to the kind of the affection he receives from her. He's been on the receiving end of warm hugs from Mrs. Weasley and even Hermione, but this is something altogether different.

Sometimes she kisses his cheek as a greeting in the hallways, soft lips lingering near his ear as she whispers "See you later" before heading for her next class. Other times, she runs her hands through his hair when they're sitting by the lake, occasionally gently tracing his scar.

He loves this kind of affection. And he's well on his way to being used to it.


	29. First Game

It was two in the morning when Harry opened the door to his flat to be tackled by Ginny.

"Let's shag," she giggled.

"Are you drunk?" He was certain she had been sober when he left the party, a celebration for the Harpies first win of the season and Ginny's first game with them, earlier that night. He would have stayed longer, but he was going on assignment the following day and Kingsley would have his head if he didn't show up well rested.

"I'm drunk!" she said, loudly.

"Shh!"

"I'm drunk," she whispered, nuzzling his neck. "Nooww can we shag?"

Harry chuckled. "Did you Apparate here by yourself?"

"Uh huh," she answered and he thought he could feel her yawn against his neck.

"You could have injured yourself, Gin," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "Let me know next time and I'll go pick you up."

"Hmmm," was her only response.

Noticing her steady breathing, Harry realized that she had fallen asleep. He gathered her gently in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.


	30. Betting

"I bet you he does it by the end of the week," Ginny suggested.

"And I bet you he does it by the end of the next one," said Harry. "I don't think I'm done reassuring him yet."

Saturday night he was proved wrong when Ron and Hermione announced their engagement during dinner at the Burrow.

"You lost the bet," said a smug Ginny when they got home. "You've got to do what I say."

"We never said anything about—" But she had quickly discarded her shirt and jeans.

"O-Okay," he croaked.

Harry really didn't mind losing that much.


	31. Pacing

"I can't do this. I _cannot _do this!"

Harry paced up and down his living room in front of Ron and Hermione, who were patiently watching him.

"You can, Harry," said Hermione, gently. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, mate," contributed Ron. "It'll be easy, you'll see."

"I don't remember you saying it would be _easy_ when you were proposing!"

"Yeah, well. I still managed it alright," he said and he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"What if she says no?"

"She won't," soothed Hermione.

"Right." He stopped pacing. "I can do this."

Hermione and Ron grinned at him before he Disapparated.


	32. Not Enough

"I have to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow," he said, nervously, as he helped her wash the dishes one day after dinner. "Want to come with me?"

Not once, during the many conversations of the past three months, had they discussed anything about themselves. The topic was always left unasked and unanswered, but he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep telling himself that the friendship was enough.

"Just us," he clarified.

"We could grab lunch," she suggested with a smile.

"And ice cream."

She chuckled and he smiled back, feeling glad that friendship maybe wasn't enough for her either.


	33. Unspoken

He watches her sleep, her warm body pressed close to his. Admiring the way her hair is spread in disarray as she hugs the pillows makes him think, not for the first time, that it would be lovely to wake up with her next to him for the rest of his life. They hadn't discussed it or mentioned anything about it, but he was almost certain that their minds were on similar thoughts. So today, he would get up and get ready and while she had her lunch with Luna, he would go in search of the perfect ring for her.


	34. Affirmation

_A/N: Another HBP missing moment..._

* * *

He holds her hand in the hallways or lets his fingers slip inside her shirt, his hand wondering up the plane of her stomach or lingering at the small of her back. Anything to feel her skin under his fingers. Sometimes he thinks he's going crazy, but he can't help the need to touch her when she's around. It's all an affirmation that she's real. That amongst all of the horrible things in his life, he has this one that is beautiful and he hopes, with all of his heart and his soul, that he never has to let go.


	35. Busy

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You know what."

She was trying to get through her Transfiguration revisions, but it was a little hard to do so when Harry's hand was at the back of her neck, rubbing circles on her skin.

"Gin," he half-whined.

"I'm busy, Harry."

"I know, but –" He blushed slightly.

"What?"

"I want you to be busy with _me_."

She laughed as she softly kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger near his.

"Let me just finish this and then I'll be busy with you all you want."

"Fine," he sighed. "I can't wait till OWLs are over."


	36. Comfort

She cries and sleeps little and barely eats. It's inevitable. And when it all becomes too much – too painful and too tiresome all at the same time – she finds that he's there to help her along. So he buys her ice cream on weekends and makes silly jokes and takes her to practice with her new Chaser gloves. And at summer's end, when he tells her that he loves her, she realizes that while she'll never truly be whole again, he has managed to bring together all the scattered pieces of her heart and for that, she'll love him forever.


	37. Argument

_A/N: I'm back! Wow, it's been a while, but I'm trying to see if I can get back into writing these again. For now here's three new ones. =] _

* * *

The first time they really argue is on the day he proposes to her. She says no and filled with hurt, he argues with her over the whys and the hows. They both storm out and neither speaks to the other for four days. On the fifth day, however, she Apparates to his bedroom and wakes him up.

"I do want to marry you," she whispers. "Just not right now."

He holds her close and says, "I just never want to be without you."

"You'll always have me."

And exactly two years, three months and four days later…she finally says yes.


	38. Stolen

_A/N: This one is supposed to happen during the Christmas break during HBP, so it's a missing moment of sorts.... _

* * *

Harry received a shock when he found Ginny reading late at night in the Burrow's living room…wearing his shirt for pajamas. He thought it had somehow disappeared in the laundry.

"That's my shirt."

"It's not Ron's?" she frowned.

He shook his head.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "I kind of stole it then, didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

"It—it's okay." He was trying really hard to remember that she was Ron's sister and Dean's girlfriend.

"I could change."

"No," he says quickly and he feels his face burn too. "Keep it."

She nodded and he smiled, thinking that if he couldn't have her…then at least she'd have a bit of him.


	39. Treacle Tart

"What are you doing?" he asked, when he found her fluttering about in the Burrow's kitchen.

"Learning how to make treacle tart."

"I _love_ treacle tart."

"I know, I've noticed. You've got this weird addiction to it."

"It's not an addiction! I just really like it," he said, sheepishly.

"Hmmm." She smiled and turned from him to grab a bowl.

"I love you," he offered.

"Just because I'm learning how to make treacle tart for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, that and more, of course."

She laughed, kissed his cheek and said, "I love you, too."


	40. Home

_Oh, my! It's been forever! Life just seems to get in the way. Let's see if I can get back into the swing of things. For now, here are three new ones and expect some others ones hopefully by the end of the week. =] _

* * *

"Are you being lazy today?" he asks and she doesn't bother to open her eyes to see who it is.

"Yes," she answers, the corners of her lips almost tugging into a smile.

"Can I be lazy with you?"

She nods briefly, so he lies on the grass next to her. He feels her hand brush against his, and then she laces their fingers together. And after months of being away, he finally feels like he's home, the smell of flowers in the air and the heat of her body so close to his reminding him to never leave again.


	41. Flawless

She complains that he works too much, that he's noble to the point of annoyance and tells him off for leaving his clothes thrown about. He can't stand her stubbornness sometimes and he nearly always ends up cooking because she can't cook beyond scrambled eggs.

But at the end of the day, it's all okay. She doesn't entirely mind picking up his clothes and he doesn't quite mind making dinner almost every night. And they realize that while they're not flawless, all of those little imperfections that make him Harry and make her Ginny, somehow also make them perfect together.


	42. Happy

_Another HBP missing moment of sorts. I've got a few of these lying around. I'm quite fond of them, what can I say? _

* * *

Ginny leaves them for the library with a kiss to Harry's cheek and a promise to be back in an hour. He watches her go and he can't help the smile that tugs at his lips.

"She makes you happy, doesn't she?" asks Hermione, smiling. Harry shrugs sheepishly. And he thinks that _yes_. Yes, she makes him absolutely and incandescently happy and sometimes it scares him because he's never experienced this much joy in his life. And he knows, deep down, that it won't last for long so he plans to keep that joy for as long as he can.


	43. Eternity

Ginny rolls her eyes and Harry smiles politely when they're asked yet again when they will make it official. It's a question often asked by Mrs. Weasley, but they always shrug it off as if neither pays much attention to it.

The truth is that he thinks about it every day and has done so for the past year. He pictures the ring he would give her and how he would ask her and what her reaction would be. But he also knows that she's not ready, so he'll continue to hold it off for as long as he needs to because for her, he'd wait an eternity.


	44. Early

_I can't for the life of me remember me if I've posted this one before. I thought I had, but it may have been my imagination because I can't find it in this little collection of mine. Hope you enjoy it, though! =]_

_

* * *

_

The bedroom was an absolute mess. There were clothes scattered everywhere on the bed and the floor and every drawer was turned opened. Still, he couldn't find it, but he was certain that it was somewhere in the room.

Then, shaking a jacket he'd worn the day before, the small velvet box he had been looking for tumbled onto the bed from out of one of the pockets. He breathed a sigh of relief before looking up and finding Ginny at the doorway. She was looking around the bedroom with her mouth opened in shock.

"Y-You're home early," he stammered. He very much hoped she hadn't noticed what had fallen out of his jacket pocket.

"I told you I would be," she answered, stepping into the room and standing opposite from Harry, the bed in between them. "What – Have you gone insane?"

Oh, if she only knew…

He had spent the last hour and a half searching for the small box because he couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd done with it. For two weeks he kept changing its hiding place every time he took it out to look at its contents, before deciding to carry it with him everyday hoping that it would give him the inspiration and courage and some idea on how to go about all of this. No one ever told him it would be this nerve-wracking. And then he had gone and realized that he didn't have it with him today and, even worse, had no idea where he had left it, which had brought about some very frantic moments.

"No, I – I," he started, without knowing exactly what to say. He noticed that he was still holding his jacket and thought that if he could just casually throw it over the box to cover it, maybe he could get away with some senseless excuse. But, of course, he was entirely too nervous to do this right. His eyes dropped to the box quickly before throwing the jacket over it as indifferently as he could manage it, but when he glanced back at Ginny her eyes looked from his to the garment on the bed and they narrowed suspiciously.

It happened in a matter of seconds. She shot forward, reaching for the jacket, at the same time that he launched himself on the bed to keep her from grabbing it. She managed to get a hold of a sleeve and while she tried to pull it away, he held the rest of the jacket down to the bed as tightly as he could.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"No!"

"Harry!" she whined and pulled harder. Harry managed to slide a hand underneath and grabbed the box quickly, before letting go. He stood up, his hand behind his back, but he did not foresee the fall he suffered seconds later when he tripped over a shirt as he stepped away from Ginny. He fell on his back with a loud thud. Wincing with pain, he distinctly heard Ginny's laughter as she made his way over and settled on top of him, straddling him.

"I'm in pain," he moaned, hiding his hand under a pair of balled up jeans near to him. "And all you can do is laugh at me?"

"It's your own fault," she answered, smiling triumphantly at him. "Now, come on. You can't hide it anymore, so why don't you save yourself from a hex and show me what it is."

"No, Gin. I – Why can't you just –"

"Harry," she warned and she ground herself against him, perhaps thinking that it might make him give in faster. Harry moaned again, but not from pain.

"Don't," he said, through gritted teeth. If she kept doing that, he wouldn't be able to think properly about what he should do.

"Come on," she whispered, seductively, and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Show me what it is."

"I – I – This isn't how…Hmmm."

"Harry," she warned severely as she pulled back, clearly running out of patience. Harry swallowed when he saw the flash of anger in her eyes and realized that he wasn't going to get out of this. Taking a deep breath and locking her eyes with his, Harry pulled his hand from under the crumpled jeans and clutching the box tightly in his hand, he held it to his chest for a second before releasing it and leaving it there.

With a victorious smirk tugging at her lips, Ginny dropped her eyes to the object in front of her and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's – ?"

But before she could continue, Harry brought his shaking hands to it and opened the box. Ginny's eyes widened and he thought he could see the ruby in the ring reflected in her eyes.

"Har—"

"I didn't want to do it like this, but I, erm, kind of lost it," he said, without taking his eyes off her. "The ring, I mean. Though, I was pretty close to losing my mind, too. That's why the room is such a mess. I was looking for it."

She chuckled nervously.

"I love you," he said, softly, simply. He stared up at her, feeling like his heart might explode because of the frantic way in which it was beating. "Marry me?"

She bit hard on her lip and she blinked rapidly, which Harry recognized as her way of trying to keep the tears from falling. Then she leaned down again and before she let her lips fall on his, she whispered, "Yes."

Harry decided that he had never been happier to see her home early.


	45. Better

_I'd like to say a thank you to those of you who have reviewed and/or added me or this story in your alerts. It occurred to me that perhaps I wasn't being gracious enough about it, so I thought I'd post a thank you with this update. So really, thank you! I love to hear what you guys have to say about these little drabbles of mine. I'm working on trying to finish some longer stuff to post, so here's hoping real life doesn't get in the way and maybe I can have that stuff up soon enough. In the meantime, I hope you continue enjoying these! =]_

* * *

She smiles at you and your day becomes better.

You're sweaty and exhausted from your training and you stumble into the kitchen craving a hot meal and maybe some of the treacle tart she made yesterday. Then you wander to your room and land on your bed and the faint smell of flowers unconsciously guides you to her pillow. And the minutes pass and you inhale deeply until she's suddenly there, throwing her things on the floor and climbing into bed with you and running a hand through your hair.

And then she smiles at you and your day becomes better.


	46. Nightmares

The days following the whole ordeal, he has nothing but nightmares. Of Voldemort, of Horcruxes, of dying, of losing friends…of losing her. The insomnia that plagues him becomes his normal state and for nights on end he sits in the Burrow's living room reading old Marvin the Mad Muggle comics to distract his mind.

Then she finds him one night and after a month of empty conversations and fighting the urge to seek her out at every hour of the day and let her grieve instead, she makes her way over to him and takes his hand. Her flowery scent envelops him and the soft touch of her skin on his reminds him of sunny days he hasn't seen in a while.

He slumps down, leans his head on her shoulder, wraps an arm around her waist. He doesn't know if he's hiding the tears from her or himself, but he buries his face at the crook of her neck and lets them flow. She tugs his head up slightly, brushes his hair, kisses his scar.

And he realizes then that he never wants to be without her. She holds him well into the night and eventually he falls asleep. And for the first time in weeks…he dreams of bright and peaceful days.


	47. Dreams

The nights when he is not invaded by nightmares or Voldemort or when sleep doesn't evade him completely, he dreams of her. He dreams of sunshine and stolen kisses, of the delicious feel of her skin and whispered promises. He swears he can smell the fragrance of her hair in those dreams, which are always full of that serenity he lacks when he's awake. And when he wakes up on an unfamiliar makeshift bed, to a miserable breakfast and with a heavy feeling of danger in his heart, he wishes more than anything he could call those dreams his reality.


	48. Conflicted

_A/N: A few more drabbles that I had floating around in my computer and that I discovered hadn't been posted. As always, thank you for any past and future reviews. And while I wish Harry and his friends were mine, they all belong to JKR. I just like playing with them. =D _

* * *

He doesn't know how to tell her those three special words that have been hovering in his mind, just waiting to get out. He conjures a variety of ways and scenarios, only to end up feeling conflicted over how he should do it. He's never had anyone like her to say the words to, never felt anything remotely close to it and he feels so inadequate in this whole business of love. In the end, he just blurts it out. Maybe it was the adrenaline generated by the Quidditch game they'd been playing, or the way she shrieked with laughter while running to the house seeking refuge from the pouring rain, or the way the water turned her hair a darker shade of red. He doesn't know. All he knows is that the words stumble out of his lips before he can stop them and for a few seconds he wishes he could get struck by lightening and escape his own stupidity. But then she smiles and takes his hand and brushes her lips against his and whispers the words back. And his heart, bursting with emotion, feels lighter than it has in a very long time.


	49. Grieving

She shows no signs of wanting anyone's company and while he understands, he can't help but feel troubled over it. Maybe he's selfish, craving her touch and wanting her near and for weeks he wonders how he should approach her, if at all. So he leaves her alone and she grieves. In the end, he knows he did the right thing when on a rainy afternoon she chooses to sit next to him on the sofa to read. Eventually, the book is replaced with conversation and by the time it gets dark, he finds her head resting on his shoulder. And he knows then that he'll be hers for as long as she wants him.


	50. Natural

It's strangely natural for him to talk to her. As natural as that swooping feeling he gets when he flies, or the elation he feels when he knows he's spending holidays with the Weasleys. It takes him by surprise and he wonders why he hadn't gotten to know her better before. They talk of Quidditch and her family, school and life and when his words stray into dark thoughts she always manages to bring him back. And then there's that lingering trace of a flowery smell in the air that leaves him smiling afterward. Yes, it's wonderfully natural to talk to Ginny Weasley.


	51. One way Or Another

_A/N: This is because I really don't think Hermione would have stayed quiet about this whole business of Harry crushing on Ginny, if Harry hadn't done something about it. Thankfully he did though, okay, she probably wouldn't have suggested what she's suggesting here. Maybe?...what do you think? Oh and it takes place during HBP as if it wasn't clear enough already. =]_

* * *

"I wasn't sure that I should say anything, but –"

"Then maybe you shouldn't, Hermione." He already knew where this was going; he'd seen the glint in her eye when she noticed him talking with Ginny earlier and he knew she was itching to say something – anything – about it.

"It's just –" she was fidgeting with the quill she held in her hand and when she realized that Harry wasn't going to be an active participant of the conversation she huffed a little. "Fine, you might not want to talk about it, but that doesn't mean I have to stay quiet and I just wanted to say that, well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she and Dean broke up. I mean, she just… I can tell that she makes you happy, so maybe you should –"

She broke off when Harry looked up from his parchment and gave her a look of surprise.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" he asked, incredulously.

"I – no! Not exactly. I, well –"

And just then the portrait hole opened and in came the subjects of their conversation, hand in hand. Hermione watched as Harry's eyes followed the pair to where they sat on the sofa near the fireplace. He looked at them wistfully for a moment before dropping his gaze back to his parchment.

"It will happen, you know," she said, gently. "One way or another, I know it will happen."

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Could I borrow your Transfiguration notes?"

Hermione sighed and responded with a nod before digging through her bag for her books.


	52. Wicked

_A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying my vision of these bits and pieces of Harry and Ginny's life together...even if the updates are sporadic. ::cringe:: Sorry about that! Here are some more...this one about Ron's unfortunate interruptions. =P_

* * *

"Well, that was –"

"Bloody horrible!" moaned Harry. "Has he never heard of knocking? Especially when you're in here!"

"I don't think mum taught him that particular manner, no."

"The only reason he didn't kill me on the spot was because he didn't want to be around to see you put your shirt back on. He's not going to let this drop, though. I just know it."

"Oh, please! I've caught him in worse positions with Hermione. We'll just have to…retaliate." There was a mischievous spark in her eyes and he grinned.

"You're wicked."

"But you love me."

"I do."


	53. Rushed

He was in a rush and he was going to be late for his meeting with Kingsley…but he had to see her. He told her he couldn't make it to the Hogsmead trip because of work, but he hadn't seen her in nearly two months and it was killing him. Before he knew it, he Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and waited for her to appear. When she finally did, with surprise in her eyes and a smile on her lips, he forgot about Kingsley and work and responsibilities because for those minutes there was no one in the world but her.


	54. Someday

During his sixth year, he wondered for months if someday she'd be his. When she finally was and he made the painful decision of letting her go, he wondered if someday he'd be with her again. When the war ended and their reunion came with a sigh of relief because they somehow managed to make it through, he wondered if someday she would agree to spend the rest of her life with him. He gets his answer three years later when she walks down the aisle towards him, looking beautiful in a flowing white dress, on a warm spring day.


	55. Grumpy

He discovers she's grumpy in the morning. It's one of the many things he learns about her the morning after the first night they spend together. He discovers she likes to hug her pillow when sleeping on her stomach and that her eyelashes are golden when a small ray of sunshine coming through the curtains falls on her face. She has a constellation of predominant freckles on her left shoulder and her hair looks just a bit more crimson against the white sheets and pillows. When he tries to wake her up, she frowns and mumbles something about not staying over again if he doesn't let her sleep then draws the sheets closer to her and turns on her side away from him. He chuckles softly, knowing it's an empty threat, and wrapping an arm around her waist, he falls back asleep.


	56. Concentrate

_A/N: ::gasp:: Is this an update? I know, right? I'm shocked as well. About to finally graduate and working on thesis stuff = no time or life, for that matter. Still, when inspiration comes it cannot be ignored. So here are my latest ventures into Harry and Ginny's world. =] As always, it all belongs to the wonderful Ms. Rowling and none to me ::tear::_

* * *

He was trying to concentrate on his homework. He _really_ was. But…Ginny was curled up on the sofa of the Common Room reading and the scene looked entirely too inviting. Hermione glared at him when he picked up his books without finishing his task and Ron rolled his eyes when he realized where Harry was headed. Harry ignored it all. Within seconds, he was on the sofa with her and Ginny was curled up against him instead. The silk of her hair, the softness of her skin and her sweet scent were the only things he wanted to concentrate on.


	57. Going Away

_A/N: Post DH. There is actually a longer version of this drabble that is almost complete. I just also have to edit it and then I'll post it separately. =]_

* * *

Everyone wanted a piece of him. He was the Boy-Who-Lived…_Twice._ They wanted his help or his opinion, to give him their thank yous, to ask their questions, to hear his story. It was an exhausting summer of putting lives back together and rebuilding their world. All he really wanted, though, was more than a few minutes with her. So he sneaks into her room one night, very early in the morning and convinces her to leave with him for the weekend. They pack a bag and before everyone wakes up, they Disapparate together. They spend the weekend at the beach and between laughter and loving touches he tells her that he loves her. Years later, he remembers it as one of the best weekends of his life.


	58. Study Sessions

_A/N: During HBP...'cause you know I like writing those. This is one is sort of related to my previous drabble "Nonsense." You've gotta wonder if Hermione ever said anything to Ginny about Harry. My guess (and in my imagination) is that she did. =]_

* * *

Hermione's latest rant about Harry's potions book had Ginny rolling her eyes…again. She was seriously reconsidering these study sessions with her bushy-haired friend.

Ginny moaned in frustration. "We're here to study! And have you even thoroughly looked at the book? Harry and I went through it and –"

She broke off when she saw Hermione's unexpected grin.

"Since when do you discuss this with Harry?"

"Since we were the last ones left walking aback from practice last week."

"Hmmm." Hermione continued displaying her smug smile and Ginny sighed. She had already been subjected to Hermione's conjectures about Harry's interest in her and she didn't want to hear that nonsense again.

"Are you going to help me with this potions exam or not?"

"Are you sure you don't want Harry's help instead?" teased Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny glared at her friend and couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, let's see. What page are you on?" asked Hermione, while she tried in vain to suppress her smile.


	59. Decisions

_A/N: I'm back with another one! Thank you for the reviews and follows, it's always great to know that you liked these enough to take the time to do that. As always, Harry Potter and Company belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling, whose appearance at the Olympics should have been much, much longer in my opinion! =) _

* * *

"I don't want to be a healer," blurted Ginny. They were sitting under their favorite tree by the lake during one of Harry's rare visits to her at school.

"I'm breaking my back over these NEWTs," she continued. "I'm studying at every hour of the day, when what I really want is to...not be a healer."

"Then don't be," Harry said, gently running a hand through her hair. "Be something else."

"What I really want -" she paused, hesitating whether she should say it aloud. She hadn't told anyone what she really wanted to do and she had to admit that she was more than a little scared to voice her desire. Would he think it was an impossible thing to do?

He didn't press her to say what was on her mind. He knew that she needed to collect her thoughts and was content with just being able to be near her after three months of not seeing her.

"I want to fly," she finally said, looking straight ahead at the reflexion of the setting sun over the water. "Professionally. In the league." She chanced a look at him and felt relief rush through her when she noticed the gentle smile on his lips.

"I'd be dating a Quidditch player," he said. "My coolness factor would shoot right up."

Ginny chuckled and rolled her eyes. "As if you weren't cool enough already to the wizarding world."

"Yeah, but I'd be cool for something so much better than the stuff I've done."

She tried to contain her grin, but couldn't quite manage it so she rested her head on his shoulder and played with the top button of his shirt, her fingers slightly brushing against his neck.

"You don't think its far fetched that I want to play Quidditch for a living?"

Harry took her hand in his and tugged at her slightly. "Come 'ere," he muttered.

She moved from her spot on the ground so that she could sit in between his legs, with her back resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and breathed deeply, reveling in the flowery scent that was so uniquely hers.

"I don't care what you end up doing," he said softly to her ear, his lips caressing the skin of her cheek gently. "You could be a healer or play Quidditch professionally or be a barmaid at the Hog's Head and I would never think of it as silly or impossible for you to do. Whatever it is that you want, the only thing I care about is that you'll be happy doing it."

Her fingers traced slow lines along his forearms and she felt him place a kiss on her temple and then another on her cheek.

"I'm only really doing this because mum suggested it at first," she mentioned. "I guess I just didn't want to disappoint her."

"But don't let yourself down by going for something that will only make you miserable." He tightened his grip on her and nuzzled her neck before saying, "We - We've been through so much Ginny." He stopped and swallowed the sudden knot that formed in his throat, not wanting to remember dark times when he had to think of the possibility of a world without her.

"So much," he repeated. "It wouldn't be fair to be free of all that, only to end up with a life you don't truly enjoy."

It had taken Hermione a lot of talking and extensive conversations those first weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts to get Harry to understand this. Yes, there was still work to be done, an entire world to restore, she had said to him, but it wouldn't do to lose himself into all of it so much that it would make his life just as miserable as before. He had slowly come to learn that he didn't need to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore, that he could continue helping whenever he was needed, but that he was at last free of the dangers that had plagued his life since he was born. He was finally able to enjoy that life however he chose to and he had decided, the moment he was back together with Ginny, that he wanted to enjoy it with her.

"I'll help you train for the recruiting sessions," he offered. She turned her head to be able to see him and kiss him properly.

"Thank you," she whispered, touching her lips softly to his.

That evening, Ginny went in search of McGonagall.


	60. Of a different kind of sunlit day

_**A/N:** Hiiiiii! ::waves:: Sorry for the absence. Sometimes inspiration escapes me, other times real life gets in the way. If you're still reading, thank you! If you review, thank youˆ39409823! This is so not 100 words, I think that rule has been thrown out the window. lol. I've been away from Harry for a while, but this was a scene that was playing out in my head that I would have liked to have seen. Just Harry and Ron, hanging out...and H/G is very present of course. =) Hopefully, this didn't come out too girly. As always, everything belongs to the lovely JKR. Oh, and this totally un-betaed, so you know, excuse me any mistakes. _

* * *

"You look tired," commented Harry as he and Ron took a seat opposite each other in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. They had tall glasses of butterbeer in front of them, ready to be enjoyed.

"Maybe 'cause I am," grumbled Ron, taking a sip. "Hermione had me buying her an ice cream sundae with every imaginable topping on it. At 2:30 in the morning. Do you know where you can get a huge sundae like the one she wanted at 2:30 a.m.? Nowhere! That's where!"

Harry tried, and failed, to contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, though it was clear from his smile that he was not sorry at all.

"I swear, this pregnancy of hers is going to kill me."

Harry thought that Hermione would have more than a few choice words for him, if she heard him say that.

"Ginny once asked me for ice cream in the middle of the night, too."

Ron glared at him. "I don't think a cone compares with a bloody sundae."

"What did you do?" Harry chuckled.

"I begged on my knees outside of Florean's ice cream place," recounted Ron with a huff. "I begged until the old man took pity on me and handed me a sundae with everything Hermione wanted."

Harry burst out laughing.

"You're supposed to be sympathizing with me," said Ron, indignantly. "Not laughing at me."

"Oh, I sympathize with you, mate," Harry responded and this time, his grin had nothing to do with Ron's ridicule. "I reckon I'll be going on ice cream runs again very soon."

It took Ron a moment to figure out what Harry was implying, and when he did he nearly chocked on the butterbeer he was drinking.

"What - are you - ?"

"We are."

"Blimey!" said Ron, with wide eyes that matched his equally wide smile. "Another baby! Good job!"

"Good job?" snorted Harry, his eyes bright with the thought of Ginny. "Not a lot of effort required for it."

"Alright, let's not ruin the happiness with disgusting images, yeah?" Ron grimaced and put down his now empty glass.

"You're the one who said 'good job' like I had just won a Quidditch match or something."

"Oh, you know what I meant!" said Ron. "I was just surprised, that's all."

The sat there looking at each other for a moment with matching grins, until Ron spoke again.

"You happy?" he asked, in a quieter voice.

Harry thought of the nights when they doubted if the food they had would get them through another day and that feeling of never being quite rested because there was always danger to look out for. He thought of their aguish over not knowing how their loved ones were doing, of the lonely nights he spent looking at Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map, of Hermione's screams of pain at Bellatrix's hand and Ron's desperation. He thought of the friends and family they lost and the ache they left in every one of their hearts, an ache that would never completely fade.

But then he looked around him and saw the bustle of witches and wizards coming and going into the Leaky Cauldron. And he knew outside the sun was shinning and the sky was clear for the dozens of parents buying school supplies for their children's return to Hogwarts. And he thought of his baby boy James and his beautiful Ginny, visiting the Burrow, and of Hermione, out shopping with Luna. He thought of how the pain and the loss and the suffering will never be erased or forgotten, but that being able to sit there with his dear childhood friend, drinking a delicious butterbeer, made it all worth it in the end. He couldn't ask for anything more out of life.

"Happier than I ever thought I'd be," he answered with a small smile. Ron nodded and looked down at his empty glass. When he looked up again and their eyes met, Harry knew that they were both thinking the same thing: there was a point in their lives when they thought they would never see each other again.

"Me too," Ron said, with his own quirk of the lips. Then, as if deeming the situation entirely too serious for his liking, he added, "I think that in honor Hermione's current and Ginny's future cravings and our eternal devotion to them, however slave-like we may feel sometimes, we should award ourselves with a Sundae each."

Harry chuckled and finished his own drink. "I think that's an excellent idea."

They waved at Hannah Abbot (soon to be Longbottom), who was assisting customers behind the counter and headed to the back to enter Diagon Alley.

They were bathed in sunlight as soon as they stepped into the crowded street. It was a truly beautiful day.


End file.
